The things that should of happened
by smokinhotguy
Summary: These are the things that happened OFF SCREEN! please review alot and no flames, this is my first one, so be nice! Now has three new chapters
1. First Giglges

Hi, I think these are the bloopers and what Princess Mononoke should be like.  
  
San: Heyyyyyyy, I've read this before this shouldn't be publicly aired!!!  
  
Ashitaka: Yea, I never did his stuff  
  
Smokinhotguy: Just because you didn't do it, doesn't mean you don't WANT TO!!!!!!!  
  
*They both blush*  
  
ENJOY!!!!  
  
THE NEW IMPOVED FANFIC!!!!!!  
  
{Scene where Ashitaka comes out of the cave}  
  
Moro: You know you can just jump off, end it all  
  
Ashitaka: Why would I want to do that? I like San!  
  
Moro: I have proof that she hates you  
  
Ashitaka: And what proof is that??!?!  
  
{Suddenly San runs out of the cave and pushes him off the cliff}  
  
Ashitaka: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moro:..... That proof  
  
{San laughs maniacally} MUAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
****Scene on Island***  
  
San: eat this  
  
*Ashitaka, coughs* hack, cough  
  
San: CHEW YOU STUPID MORON!!!!!  
  
*Ashitaka coughs louder*  
  
San: O.K *sigh*  
  
[San chews up food, and gives food version of mouth to mouth 3 times to Ashitaka}  
  
*Ashitaka has a BIG smile on his face*  
  
San: YOU COULD'VE CHEWED THE MEAT YOURSELF!!!!  
  
*San slaps Ashitaka so hard, that his face is red*  
  
San: lying perv.....  
  
****Scene where Jijo is jumping the rocks away from Okoto***  
  
Jijo: Gee I jump so high, I wonder why these high sandals never caught on...  
  
*Jijo jumps and slips, falls head first into the river*  
  
Jijo: {spits out water} that's probably why....  
  
*******Scene where Eboshi and San are fighting******  
  
{Ashitaka grabs Eboshi and San.}  
  
Ashitaka: This is what hatred looked likes *and he reveals his arm with the black squirmy things. *  
  
San: EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! *Switches her spear to her free hand and chops off his arm*  
  
Ashitaka: EEEEEEOUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!!?  
  
San: because you are annoying!  
  
Ashitaka: I'LL BE BACK NEXT WEEK!!!!  
  
**Next week**  
  
Ashitaka: THIS IS WHAT HATRED LOOKS LIKE!!! IT CONSUMES US AND...  
  
Eboshi: Ashitaka  
  
Ashitaka: WHAT?!??!  
  
Eboshi: you are a nice guy and all, BUT you are really getting annoying with this hatred thing..  
  
{Eboshi shoots him}  
  
BAMMMMM  
  
San *looks at corpse*  
  
San: HEY, that's a great shot! =D  
  
Eboshi: Thanks ^_^  
  
**They shake hands***  
  
Ashitaka's severed head: well my work here is done... 


	2. Humorous part 2

***Scene where Jijo is meeting Ashitaka and they are having dinner***  
  
Jijo: I've seen that bowl somewhere before.  
  
Ashitaka: Well it's mine. ^_^  
  
***Ashitaka stick his tongue out***  
  
Ashitaka: BBBBLllllllllaaaaaah!  
  
***Jijo jumps and they fight for the bowl***  
  
***Jijo falls and breaks the bowl***  
  
Ashitaka: NNNNNNNNNNNooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Jijo: Look at all these bruises and all because of a stupid bowl.  
  
Ashitaka: ........ *_*;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
***Scene where Forest Spirit's head is shot off***  
  
Ashitaka: I didn't know Forest Spirit chewed gum.  
  
Jijo: I think its black cherry flavoured.  
  
Eboshi: Oh, can I have a piece?  
  
San:.....  
  
***Jijo runs up to the bubble and stuffs a piece into his mouth. ***  
  
Jijo: yyyyuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!=(  
  
Eboshi: What?  
  
Jijo: It's black liquorice flavoured.  
  
Eboshi: *phew*  
  
***Scene where Okoto is consumed by demon worm things and San is trapped inside***  
  
Ashitaka: I'll save you.  
  
San: Help!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***Ashitaka takes out his sword and starts chopping at the worms***  
  
San: Owwwwwwwwww!!!!!!! You cut me!  
  
***San grabs his sword and cuts his head off***  
  
San: I'd rather be in here than with you Bast***  
  
Okoto: wasn't that a little harsh San.  
  
San: NNNNNNNNNaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
***Scene where kodamas are greeting the night walker***  
  
***Kodamas' head starting to crackle***  
  
Night Walker: You kodama's really need a chiropractor. 


	3. Laughing out loud

***Scene when Forest Spirit is walking on water***  
  
Ashitaka: I can soooooooo se those wires #_#.  
  
Forest Spirit: what wires? What the heck are you talking about?  
  
Ashitaka: These wires. *** Ashitaka takes his sword and cuts the wires.***  
  
Forest Spirit: ***while falling in water*** You stupid F***ing moron. You BastBllllllluuuubbbbbllllublubl  
  
San: .....  
  
***They see Jijo***  
  
Jijo: You idiot, you killed the Forest Spirit. I'll take back you head instead of the Forest Spirit's.  
  
***Eboshi shoots his head off. Bbbaaaaammmm***  
  
San:......  
  
***Scene right before Forest Spirit heals Ashitaka***  
  
Forest Spirit: Yyyyyyuuuuuummmmmm. I love an onion, garlic and rotten egg soup.  
  
***Forest Spirit slips into the soup and gets it all over his hooves***  
  
***Forest Spirit is walking towards Ashitaka, everything he steps on dies***  
  
***Forest Spirit breaths on sapling****  
  
***The sapling dies***  
  
Ashitaka: You need a mint. Not 1, 2, 3, or 4 but a million or more.  
  
***Scene where Ashitaka offered to help with the bellows***  
  
***Ashitaka pumps the bellows so hard that the women on the other side go flying through the roof***  
  
Ashitaka: OOOOOOOOOOOpppsssss  
  
Other women: You get out!! Now we'll have to do the next shift.  
  
***Suddenly the woman pull out sticks and guns***  
  
Ashitaka ***while running for his life***: Today is not my day with women. 


End file.
